Catch Me If You Can
by PavLuvsPercyJackson
Summary: Percy Jackson is apart of the criminal organisation known as the Titans. Annabeth Chase works for special forces agency Olympus. When Percy is accused of a murder and is captured by Olympus, he and Annabeth must make an unlikely alliance to uncover the truth of the murder to clear Percy's name. But she doesn't know what secrets he's hiding. WARNING: PERCABETH!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Now, I know I have a thousand stories I'm writing, but this was one of the semi decent ideas I have and I just had to write it**

**I hope you guys like it, **

* * *

><p>The story of how I ended up on the run with a fugitive is a complicated one, but you guys all deserve to know the truth about what happened.<p>

It started when two terrorist groups, the Titans and the Giants**,** had a disagreement, that ended up in the murder of the top Giant.

The murderer, a man my age, had to go on the run, from both the Giants and almost every government security agency in the US, which then led to him being classified as a deserter of the Titans, getting them on his tail too.

So, to say the very least, he was in deep trouble.

And me, well, I worked for a special forces agency known as Olympus. Alerts were issued to every agent to be on the lookout for this criminal.

We didn't have a any photographic evidence of his whereabouts, he was very sneaky, we didn't know his name, but we had his physical description.

"Team," our missions direction, Chiron, said. "You must keep out a sharp eye out for this man, every road camera, traffic light, anything, they all go through here first. If someone tweets about him, I want to know about it."

The manhunt was huge, spanning over all 50 states, this fugitive had nowhere to hide, everyone with a TV in the house knew about him.

I almost felt sorry for the guy.

"Annabeth," a voice called, and I turned to see my closest friend Thalia beckoning me over. "What do you think this is?"

She had security camera footage up on her computer. It showed a young man, in his early twenties, strolling casually through a car park at a mall.

He was wearing a dark hoodie, the hood covering most of his head, revealing only a little bit of his wild black hair.

The man was tall, around about 6,2, with a substantial muscular build, and he was walking with his head down.

But he matched the description we had.

"Did he buy something? Maybe we can get a fake ID."

Thalia started typing, hacking into the malls mainframe to check for recent transactions.

"There," She pointed to a name on the screen. "That number shouldn't be working anymore, the owner of that accounts dead."

We pulled up a picture, and sure enough, the PIN number he used had belonged to someone else.

Thalia got the driving license of the man whose card he had used. The man the card belonged had to be about fifty, with sunken eyes and receding grey hair.

"Well, that definitely isn't him." I said.

Thalia grinned. "No, but this man, Gabriel Ugliano, had a stepson, who definitely looked like the guy from the footage.

She searched his stepson's name, and sure enough we got a high school picture of a guy with shaggy black hair and sea-green eyes.

"Oh my god, Thalia." I muttered. After almost two months of searching for him, we finally knew his name. "How recent is this?"

We had to get an agent out there. This was our one chance to get him.

Thalia and I leapt to the PA system, alerting the agents.

"Red Alert!" I said into the mic, and an alarm went off in our HQ.

"Squadron 1 report to air hanger, we have a sighting on Titan fugitive." Chiron ordered.

I hurried to the weapons room to get myself a gun and then followed the rest of the special agents to the hangar.

My squadron loaded onto the helicopter, Thalia beside me.

The choppers flew out of the hangars, flying at top speed to the last location of the fugitive.

It took us half an hour to get there, then we spread out to search the area. Our infrared cameras scanned for him, making sure he couldn't hide.

After searching for almost an hour, a voice boomed from one of the helicopters, and agents started sliding down zip lines to the grounds, sniper rifles and hand guns at the ready.

"Percy Jackson! You are surrounded, put your hands on your head."

The young man stood a few steps from a car, and he slowly moved his hands to his hooded head as I slid down near him.

Pointing my gun at him, I moved closer. "On your knees."

Percy Jackson rolled his eyes, but he dropped to the ground.

Jason Grace raced forward and grabbed the criminal's wrist, handcuffing them behind his back.

With his handgun resting near Percy's spine, Jason pulled him to his feet and ushered him to a grounded chopper.

I followed them to the helicopter, along with five other of the best agents in the squad.

Percy was forced down into a seat, roughly seven guns aimed at him and ready to fire, but he didn't seem at all concerned.

He was relaxed and lounged back in the seat, looking like him might actually fall asleep.

Glaring, I watched him for any signs of an attempt at escape. But he was as chill as the Arctic, and it made me nervous.

TIME LAPSE

Back at the HQ, Percy Jackson was escorted to our containment facilities.

He was locked in a cell and placed under Jake Mason's guard.

Chiron met me and Thalia, congratulating us on our detective work. He said that Percy was to be interrogated on his involvement with the Titans, and would be turned over to a high security prison to await his trial.

I tried to keep the frown off my face. After all that time Percy had spent on the run, and all the effort we put into catching him, it seemed too easy.

We were just going to hand him over to the police.

"When's his interrogation?" Thalia asked.

Chiron rubbed his beard. "I'd like to do it as soon as possible, but there's definitely no guarantee he'll tell us anything."

Of course he wouldn't. "I'd like to talk to him, sir."

His name and appearance seemed familiar to me, like maybe I'd met him before.

"Of course, after what you two did, it only seems fair."

Chiron radioed the order to have Percy Jackson moved to the interrogation room to Jake, and I prepared the usual questions over in my head.

Something told me he'd be difficult and less then forth coming on any important information.

Outside of the interrogation room, I removed my pistol and taser in case Percy made for an escape and I was overwhelmed. I was on of the best martial artists in the squad, but Percy Jackson was bigger, and being with the Titans, had surely been trained in combat as well.

I walked into room, taking my seat in front the criminal.

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

I was moved to the interrogation room and the agent restraining me cuffed my hands to the table in front of me.

But I wasn't worried.

This agency of supposed 'top rank spies' must've been beyond stupid to assume I didn't a plan, or friends on the outside.

Not all my allies were Titans.

_Look out for Agent Chase, he'll be able to help you out if you give him the right information._ Grover had said.

I trusted Grover, he'd been my closest friend ever since we were twelve.

All I had to do was find this Agent Chase. Piece of cake when you're locked in a cell.

When my interrogator walked in, I snapped my head up to see a small, blonde woman take the seat across from me.

I regarded her silently, noting her calculating grey eyes and her curly hair in a simple ponytail. She was quite attractive.

I glanced at her identification card pinned to her uniform. Annabeth Chase.

_Wait, _I thought. Annabeth_ Chase. _

Agent Chase was a woman?

"Percy Jackson," she said, as if tasting my name, "I'm Annabeth Chase."

I nodded at her name tag. "Figured."

Agent Chase scowled, and I could already tell she wouldn't tolerate sass.

"I'm here to ask you about the murder of a certain terrorist, I'm sure you know his name."

"Of course I know his name, but I have nothing to tell."

"Listen, Percy," she hesitated. "You're in enough trouble with the government as it is, I think it's best you tell me the truth and get it over with, so maybe I can get you leniency in your trail."

It seemed like a good offer, but I knew she was pulling my leg. You don't get leniency from top secret spy agencies.

"Thanks for the offer, miss, but I know that it's bullshit."

Annabeth's glare intensified.

"But, I can tell you the truth. I didn't do it."

"Then who did?" Agent Chase raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Luke Castellan." I said. Luke was one of the highest members of the Titans, and there were rumours that he had once been a spy with a agency like this. Grover had said there was one agent who'd be particularly interested in getting back at him.

By Annabeth's reaction, I guessed she was that person.

She recovered herself quickly. "Can you prove this, Mr Jackson?"

I paused. "No."

"Then how can you expect me to believe you?" She leaned forward.

I copied her movements. "Can I tell you a secret, miss Chase."

Annabeth glanced at the one-way window, where two or three other agents would be watching our conversation.

"By that, I mean, those guys can't know," I beckoned at the window.

Agent Chase waved her hand, indicating for her companions to leave the observation room, which kinda surprised me.

"Alright," I said, then lowered my voice to a whisper. "I know your history with Luke. I'm willing to offer you a deal."

"I don't want anything from you." She responded, but her voice shook slightly.

"Annabeth, I need you to understand that I am not the guy the Titans have made me out to be. I can help you."

"How? What do you mean?"

"I'll only tell if you help me first."

Annabeth considered me, searching my face for any signs of dishonesty, but I was telling the whole and complete truth.

If she was an enemy of Luke too, then we we on the same side and I had no reason to lie to her.

And I really needed her help. Now that the Titans knew what I was, well, I'd rather not think about it.

"What can you offer me?" Agent Chase finally said.

"I have information about the Titans and the Giants; safe houses, secret allies and the identities of all the unknown members, you name it. But I'll only tell you if you help me."

I met her steely gaze, as if to push my sincerity into her.

"Fine. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I hope you liked it. <strong>

**I know Annabeth agreed to help him too quick, but remember she doesn't know what he wants her to do yet. **

**Please R&R, hope you had a merry Xmas and a happy new year :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for your wonderful reviews!**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I had to give my laptop back and I just got my new one so now I can update again! YAY!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

><p>I looked at Percy Jackson quizzically.<p>

He met my gaze, his sea-green eyes steady. When I responded to his plea, a small grin split his lips.

"I need to make sure no one is listening first," He said. "Come to my cell, pretend to guard me, and I'll tell you what you want."

I frowned. I really wanted to know what Percy had to tell, whatever is was could bring the Titans crashing down, maybe even the Giants too if we were lucky.

Weighing up my options, I knew that Percy was _offering _extremely important information, if only I did the one thing he was asking of me.

"Alright Mr Jackson, I'll come talk to you, but remember, I am not defenseless. I am a highly-trained special agent, understood?" I felt it necessary to remind him that I was not to be underestimated. That even though he may be twice my size, I still knew a hundred ways to take him down.

Percy Jackson smirked. "Of course, Agent Chase."

I put my fingers to my earpiece, calling for the guards to come take Percy back to his cell.

I still felt like I knew him somehow, there was something about him that was so familiar, but I just couldn't place it.

Chiron and Thalia were waiting for me when I came out of the interrogation room.

"Did he say anything?" Thalia inquired.

I shook my head. "Not a thing, he was as thick-headed as I expected him to be."

I felt bad for lying to them, both were family to me than friends, especially Chiron- he was more like a father than Frederick ever was- but I knew that they would never let me talk with Percy Jackson alone, and I suspected that he would know if they were there, even hidden out of sight.

Chiron sighed. "We'll try again tomorrow, but for now, get some rest. The two of you have earned it."

Thalia and I nodded simultaneously, heading in the direction of the barracks.

Jason, Thalia's younger brother, and his lady friend Piper McLean joined us on the way, congratulating us on our discovery.

Really, it was Thalia who found Percy Jackson, and I told them this, but Thalia insisted I deserved some credit.

They went to the mess hall, and I told Thalia that I'd meet her in our room.

I made my way to the prison wing as sneakily as I could, trying not to run into any other agents.

"Chiron asked me to talk over your guard duty." I said to Jake Mason, who frowned slightly at the sudden change of his schedule.

But Jake quickly dismissed it and left with a shrug of his shoulders.

The prison wing was a long white corridor, almost empty, lined with thick steel door with only a small window on them so guards to check on prisoners without opening the doors.

Percy Jackson was in the farthest cell from the entrance. I looked in at him, hoping he wouldn't see me.

He was on the small cot in the corner, lying on his side and facing the wall. Through his thin prison singlet, I could see the muscles of his shoulders and back shifting as he turned onto his back and looked at me.

With a sigh, I slowly opened the cell door and slid inside, making sure to keep my hand close to the taser at my waist.

"You actually came," Percy said, sitting up on his bed.

I crossed my arms and leaned against the door. "I did. Now what did you want to tell me."

Percy's mocking demeanor from earlier had completely left, replaced with a hard seriousness that made him look much older than he was.

"Firstly, how do you know Luke Castellan?"

I opened my mouth to protest that I didn't, but Percy cut me off. "I know you do, Agent Chase. Don't deny it."

"Alright," I sighed. "Luke and I went out in high school, and we were both studying in computer sciences. After we parted ways, I was hired by Olympus has a computer technician, worked my way up to field agent, and on my next encounter with Luke, we were both undercover and didn't realize it. Luke did something horrible to somebody I loved, and I've been trying to find him again for years, but our computers aren't advanced enough."

Percy nodded like that satisfied him, and I would hope that it did after I told him that not even Thalia knew about.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, before continuing on in a harsh voice. "But I have something against Luke Castellan as well. He framed me, I didn't kill the leader of the Giants, he did."

"Why would he do that and pin it on you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Percy stared me down. "I know stuff, things that could end him behind bars for the rest of his miserable life. By saying I murdered a gang leader, he got the government, and two gangs forcing me on the run. And if I'm captured, I can't prove it was him, like you said."

I tried to keep the frown of my face. What he said made sense. Luke was the common enemy here, if what Percy said was true.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it."

"You're a computer scientist, right? If we get the right equipment, could you find him, the same way you found me?"

How did he know how we found him? Immediately, I was on high alert, my fingers discreetly locking around the taser. "How do you know that?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Please, I'm not dumb enough to use an expired credit card, Agent Chase. I was told you could help me, so I made you come get me."

My eyes widened. This was a setup? "Who told you about me?" I demanded.

"A friend from a summer camp I used to go to. He knew you."

"His name?"

"Confidential."

Anger started to grow inside me.

"So, can you find Luke?" Percy pressed, standing up slowly.

I instinctively flattened against the door, though Percy had made no movement towards me.

"I can find him, but how are you supposed to get the right equipment?"

Percy's sea-green turned steely. "You're going to break me out."

"_What!_" I exploded, absolutely furious that he would even suggest such a thing. "I most definitely am not!"

"Agent Chase," Percy said slowly. "This is important. The Titans are planning something horrible and you can help stop it. I promise that this isn't a setup."

I scoffed.

"Hear me out. I have connections that even Olympus doesn't know about, I know these things. All you need to do is leave the door open a tiny bit or something and I can get myself out from there."

"And how would I know you weren't just making a run for it?" I rolled my eyes.

Percy let out a generally disappointed sigh. "Annabeth," I flinched at his use of my name, like he was scolding a child. "Would you rather tag along?"

There was a hint of snarkiness in his voice that made me grit my teeth.

Of course I couldn't run with him, even a fool would I was helping the criminal escape. The only other way I could go with him was if...

"No, you have to take me a prisoner."

I didn't want to betray Olympus, it would end with me in the same bot as the man in front of me, but anger and a harsh want for vengeance against Luke clouded my judgement.

The bastard had betrayed me, he'd done horrible things. If what Percy said was true, and I could help to send him behind bars for life, then I would whatever it took.

Percy wore a strange expression. "And get myself into even more trouble?"

"If you want to carry out this ridiculous plan of yours, then you're going to get into trouble anyway." I said. "At least if I'm your 'prisoner' you can 'threaten' me and they'll most likely let you go. And I can't go with you willingly."

"But I don't want them to think that I'm like that. Because I'm not," He argued.

After being with the Titans for as long as he was, I doubted it. You don't come from being in a terrorist organisation without picking up bad habits.

"It doesn't matter Percy. If you want to get out, too bad."

Percy sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair. He relented, asking when I planned to get him out.

"When you next come out of the cell, I'll be there, ok?"

Percy nodded.

* * *

><p>I made it back to the barracks before Thalia, thankfully.<p>

"Where did you go?" She asked me as she closed the door behind her, flopping down onto her bed.

I lay down, putting my hands behind my head. "I just had to check something, it doesn't matter."

My conversation with Percy kept replaying in my head, and the more I thought about the more stupid I felt for agreeing to help the fugitive. In the spur of the moment, I had let my want for revenge against Luke over-weigh all rational thoughts.

I saw Thalia frown. "Does that Percy Jackson guy seem familiar to you, or is it just me?"

"What?" I said, sitting up and looking over at my best friend. "Where from?"

"I can't remember, but I feel like I know him."

My eyebrows drew together in confusion. How could we both have known him? "Me too."

Thalia looked over at me. "Is that why you wanted to speak with him during the interrogation."

I nodded. If Thalia knew him to, it had to have been somewhere the two of us had been together.

"Oh well, we got him now, and soon he'll be shipped off to prison." Thalia dismissed the subject.

I thought about what Percy had said. "Hey, Thals. Do you think there's a chance that maybe he was framed."

Thalia considered for a while. "Maybe, those kind of organisations are always fighting each other for power. Why?"

"He just told me he didn't do it during his interrogation. I was wondering if he was lying to me or not."

"Well, he could be telling the truth. But either way, he's still a terrorist, and he still belongs in prison."

I sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Thalia scoffed.

I smirked at her, turning over onto my side. I really wanted to believe that Percy wasn't lying to me, more so I wouldn't have made a complete and utter fool out of myself for helping him escape, but also so that he would help me in return, and I'd finally be able to get back at Luke.

It was completely within his limits to have framed Percy, so luckily for him the story wasn't so unbelievable.

_You better be telling the truth, Percy Jackson, or Luke won't be the only one getting some pay-back._

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this moving on a bit too fast, but I want to get on with the plot as soon as I can. <strong>

**They won't be as OOC in the following chapter, I promise :D**

**Please R&R xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter ;D**

* * *

><p>I had been imprisoned at Olympus head quarters for two weeks when they finally came to move me to a security prison.<p>

My days were spent in my closed white cell, either lying on the bed or doing some sort of physical exercise to keep moderately in shape. The door was only opened when they gave me my meals, or when Annabeth snuck in to discuss our escape.

We had met once or twice since she had agreed to my plan, and to say I was surprised that she had relented so easily was an understatement. Agent Chase isn't stupid, so I guess she saw the truth in my explanation. That, or she hated Luke more than I thought.

Luke was an easy man to hate, from what I had experienced with him. Perhaps he was different when Annabeth knew him, or he just treated her the same way that he treated me.

He had found out about my secret assets, and had simply decided I had to be eliminated, either by them or the government.

I was lying on my bed with my hands behind my head when they came to transfer me to government custody. They hadn't managed to get any information from me during our interrogations, so I was no longer useful to them.

I may have been high up on their wanted list, but now I was just taking up space.

"Alright Jackson," The guard, a blonde man with bright blue eyes who looked to be roughly the same age as me and Annabeth, said.

I got off the bed and held out my hands, keeping my gaze forward as he snapped the cuffs around my wrists. Before he followed me out, he slid his coat back slightly to show me the taser rod he had at his belt, letting me know not to try anything.

I marched down the halls at the guard's instruction, giving him no indication that I was planning anything.

An escort was waiting when we reached the main wing of the facility, and Annabeth was there just as we had arranged.

She discreetly met my eyes and took her place beside me.

We walked down the hallways for a few hundred meters before we came to a wider white corridor, where I had to make my move.

Faster than they could react, I spun to the side, grabbing Annabeth's pistol and pressing my chains against her throat with the gun pressed under her jaw.

I felt her freeze, as one would when there was a gun poised to shoot at them. I made sure that all the guards were in front of me, cocking the gun warningly when they reached for the own weapons.

"Now, I understand Agent Chase is quite important here?" I said, wrapping the chain harder until I heard Annabeth choke for breath. "I want you all to drop your weapons, put everything on the floor."

"We know you can't kill her." One of the agents said, her hand on her RPG pistol. "Then you have no insurance and another murder on your case."

"You're right, it would be dumb of me to kill her straight away, but don't call my bluff sweetheart," I sneered, putting on the act of the terrorist they believed me to be. "There are still a number of ways I can make you do what I want without having to kill Miss Chase here, and I'm sure you'd hate to watch."

I threateningly moved the gun to her side, where a gunshot would be unlikely to kill her, but still incredibly painful.

After a moment of hesitation, the agents all dropped their firearms and tasers on the cold tiled floor.

"Alright, drop your communication devices too; can't have you calling for backup, can we?"

The blonde guard from before glared at me resentfully, but I just choked Annabeth harder in response. Her back was pressed right into me, and it was ridiculous how much smaller she was. Her head barely reach the bottom of my chin.

They put down their walkie-talkies, phones and earpieces.

Still pressing the gun hard into Annabeth's skin, I moved slowly down the hall. "Where's the nearest exit?" I demanded Annabeth.

She put on an act of being defiant, and didn't answer until I poked her again with the barrel of the pistol. "Turn left," She choked out against the handcuffs.

I kept an eye on the guards as I made my way to the exit, finding myself at an underground car-park. The agents had followed me, I knew, waiting for me to let my guard down.

Annabeth and I walked backwards, and went we came up to a car, I told her to open the door and get in the driver's seat.

I got in the passenger seat, holding the gun against her neck so that they could still see, and ordered her to start the car. "Go!"

The Olympus agents began to shoot at us, alarms blaring. The bullets ricocheted off the doors as I barked orders at Annabeth, still staging a kidnapping, but some whistled through the windows, barely missing me.

They were good shots, I'll give them that.

I let out a cry as one zipped by my throat, cutting through my neck. **A/N: If you've seen Days of Future Past, its like Magneto's gunshot wound from Mystique. **It missed a major artery, thank god, but still hurt like hell.

I swore and positioned the gun to Annabeth's temple, and the guns stopped firing almost immediately.

Using one hand, I ripped off a piece of my prison uniform and pressed it to the bleeding wound.

"Are you ok?" Annabeth asked quietly.

I drew in a breath. "I'm fine."

I made her drive until I was positive they weren't following us, and then we pulled over and stole a car. Annabeth protested until I argued that they knew what car were in, and it would be too easy for them to track us down.

In our stolen Nissan, we drove through the city near Olympus's head quarters. The quickest option to escape Olympus would be to catch a flight, but Annabeth confirmed that they'd have tracked us there before we could even board the plane and would be waiting for us wherever we landed.

The Titan's main base was in San Francisco, and we needed to go in the opposite direction, to New York.

"You agents are way too easily manipulated, you know that right?" I turned to the blonde woman beside me with a smirk.

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. "Luckily for you, or you would be on your way to death row."

I hated that she was right. "Well, luckily for you, I'm not actually going to shoot you."

Annabeth looked worriedly at my injury, and I rolled my eyes. "I'm ok, Annabeth. I've dealt with a lot worst back with...you know."

She nodded, biting her lip.

I grinned. "Does Agent Chase care about the wellbeing of a lowly criminal?"

Annabeth glared at me, tightening her grip on the steering wheel, and ignored the comment. "You need to get it looked at so it doesn't get infected."

"We can't go to a hospital," I started but she cut me off. She pulled into the car-park of a Walmart store.

"Can I trust that you won't leave?" She turned to me, undoing her seat belt.

I nodded earnestly. After narrowing her eyes and analyzing for trickery, she opened the door and entered the store.

I shrunk against the seat, grabbing some sunglasses from the glove-box and sliding them on, pretending to be asleep.

Annabeth didn't take long, and she came back with a bag of first aid supplies, clothes and some cosmetics. She seemed somewhat surprised that I was still there, but she quickly recovered and started the car.

She drove for another half-an-hour until she found a drive-in hotel. I was still on the police watch list, so Annabeth checked into a room under the alias of Annabelle and Peter; not big variation of our real names.

When we reached the room, Annabeth pulled me into the bathroom without a word. She ordered me to sit down, so I closed the lid of toilet and sat on it.

She pulled the first-aid supplies out of the plastic bag and pulled the cloth away from my neck.

I tilted my head to the side so it was easier for her to see, and heard her gasp slightly. Obviously, it was worse than I first thought.

She put the bloodied rag in the bin, dabbed a cotton pad in antiseptic and cleaned the wound. I contained my wince at the sting.

Annabeth popped two tablets into her hand and held them in front of me. "You might want to take these, you need stitches."

"Thanks," I replied shortly. I took the offered glass of water and downed the painkillers, then averted my eyes as Annabeth threaded a needle.

I wasn't very fond of them.

My jaw tensed and my skin quivered as Annabeth looped the needle through it, closing the bullet-wound.

"There you go," She said, cutting the thread and putting away the supplies. Then she handed my a pile of clothes, glasses and a case of contacts.

I raised an eyebrow.

"We don't want people to recognize you, do we?"

With a huff, I reached behind my head and pulled off my bloody shirt.

"Ah!" Annabeth shielded her eyes. "Not while I'm still in here!"

I smirked. "Flustered?"

She shot me a glare and hurried into the main room to change into her own clothes.

I had a pair of dark wash jeans, a black Nirvana shirt, a zip-up hoodie and a pair of Vans. Putting them on, except for the shoes, I then turned to the mirror to put in the contacts.

Seeing my now blue eyes, I frowned. I looked nothing like me. I put on the fake glasses and went out of the bathroom, making sure to knock in case Annabeth wasn't dressed yet.

She had changed into light jeans, a white tank top, a cardigan and Converse shoes. Her eyes were now pale green.

"How do I look?" I asked.

She glanced at me. "Well, you don't like a terrorist."

"And you don't look like an uptight secret agent," I shot back. I wished she wouldn't use the terrorist card.

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, and I was too tired to argue anyway. The painkiller's she'd given me clearly weren't non-drowsy.

The receptionist had probably assumed we were a couple, and had given us a room with only a double bed. I took off my glasses, crawled under the duvet and curled onto my side.

Within seconds, I was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA!<strong>

**I actually kinda liked this chapter. Percy is such a bad boy ;P **

**BTW, look up Dylan O'Brien with glasses, thats kinda the type of glasses I imagine Percy wearing. So he looks like a oober-hot nerd, pretty much :D**

**Please R&R! **


End file.
